


Shall we?

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, But if you find this practice hot enough, First Time, I honestly wrote this more as a continuation of my Prometheuden fluff, Kissing, M/M, More power to you, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Euden knows very well when his closest Dragon is hiding some plans from him. So, time to see just what exactly is the matter.





	Shall we?

By this point in their relationship, Euden had grown more than used to Prome’s habits and body language to recognize when the Dragon wanted something out of him.

The way he’d surprisingly awkwardly skirt around some questions, the way he was spending a decent amount of time in the Halidom’s library searching for something, how his tail grew restless and his wings folded even closer to his body when Euden accidentally got close to whatever topic is it that Prometheus was hiding…

This kind of thing did happen before, plenty of times, while Prometheus didn’t spell and act out his feelings, and whenever the Dragon would want to ask for some specific form of affection from his King for the first time, but this was the time these signals had gone on the longest since their pre-dating period.

So, Euden supposed it was time to be direct.

“Prome?” He asked, as the Dragon seemingly calmly entered the room, although Euden once again recognized the extra bit of arrogant confidence he used when hiding something. “Is there anything you want us to do?”

“Huh?” The Fire Dragon reacted, clearly in surprise, although still trying to keep some cool roughness in his voice. “Why do you think that?”

“I just… Already know enough about your habits, really. I mean, why are you spending so much time in the library again?”

“J-Just doing some research on some things!” He replied, immediately recognizing he let his mask fall beyond recovery.

Recognizing his chance, and noticing that Prometheus seemed to be trying to hide some discomfort on his pants on top of his, previous body language, Euden further moved on the offensive, getting closer to his partner “And? What is it? You know you can always ask for my help with that. So, what have you been searching for.”

A blush deepened on Prometheus’ face as Euden got closer to him, causing the Dragon to look away for a bit. “W-well… I’ll say the truth. I’ve been researching a thing that would make us become closer.”

Euden blinked in confusion, both in regards to the intensity of the fluster Prometheus was going through, and just what exactly he was talking about. “Closer? But… We are both already pactbound, and already dating. What could we even do to get closer than that?”

Taking a deep breath, Prometheus finally bluntly said. “I want to sleep with you.”

“But we alre-” Euden interrupted himself as something clicked together within him, making him remember what he was thaught when he got on his teenage years. “O-oh! You mean...”

“Yes. That.” Prometheus confirmed, still preferring to look anywhere but on the Prince’s face. “I’m sorry. I know that you don’t have any real interest in sex, so I never should have looked it up in the first place and-”

“No! I wouldn’t mind doing it with you.”

This finally made the Dragon’s head snap back into mantaining eye contact. “What?”

“I mean… It’s true, I don’t really have any active interest in that.” Euden stated, grabbing the other man’s’ hands in order to further soothe him. “But I’m not against it. You’re the man I love, Prome. I’d gladly sleep with you like that… Ah, w-well, as long as you excuse my lack of knowledge on the topic. All that I’ve ever learned is about… The need to produce a heir.”

“Well, that probably isn’t happening anymore.” Prometheus answered, treasuring the oh-so-rare blush on Euden’s face. “I’m no master in it or anything, obviously. But I’d do my best to pleasure you, my Prince.” The Dragon said, taking the hands that were holding his and kissing them both. “It’s already late night, and no one will interrupt us now. So… Shall we?”

“Yes. I trust you to guide me, Prome.” 

* * *

This kiss came fiercer.

Once their quick preparations went by, and they came back to the room, Euden’s mouth was found again by Prometheus’ own starving one, as the dragon’s tongue made way. It wasn’t the first time they kissed like this, but it was still more intense than they ever did before, making the Prince further acknowledge just how far the Dragon’s desire went here.

Prometheus’ hands slowly lifted Euden’s shirt, doing a quick pause from filling his beloved’s face with kisses to fully remove it and throw it to the side. He barely gave the Prince any time to react as he swept downwards and lifted him up, making the blond reflexively wrap both his arms and his legs around the redhead’s neck and waist, respectively.

Euden couldn’t help but let a giggle escape as he felt bubbly delight increasingly well up within him, being só easily held, like this, his bare chest close to his beloved’s, whose horns sometimes surprisingly affectionately rubbed against his head as Prometheus started going a bit further below with his kisses, striking the neck, and recognizing his beloved’s cheerfulness as a sign to hold him a bit tighter.

This kept going on for a while before the Dragon let Euden fall on their bed, both fully aware of where this would go on to, but not before Prometheus, completely on top of Euden, stopped and asked, holding himself back from further attacking the blushing beauty under him. “Euden, is this ok? I can slow down if you want, alright?”

“It’s all perfectly fine, Prometheus. Please, keep going as fast as you want.”

The smile in the Dragon’s face matched Euden’s, with Prometheus going for once again deeply locking their mouths together before covering the rest of Euden in kisses. His hands went downwards, and earned a gasp from the King as he started fondling with a particular area on his pants.

Well, this certainly was the farthest they ever got. Time to keep going.

Prometheus started taking the rest of his body downwards, kissing Euden’s neck, his chest, nipples, and just above the middriff, taking care not to leave any kiss or bite marks, specially in visible places, even if the idea pleased him a bit. As he removed his lover’s pants and underwear, with both his hands, finally letting the member he had been so fondly caressing spring free, he moved on to remove his own pants, before finally noticing.

He didn’t grab any actual lube.

He supposed he could just use spit, but it didn’t quite feel like it would be right this time. He’d rather not use something so rushed. But, well, he already got this far so…

“Prome? Is something the mat- Ah!”

Euden’s worries didn’t get to finish being voiced as he found his lover’s mouth wrapping around his shaft, licking and tasting a bit before looking back at him and warning. “Don’t worry. It’s just a little change of plans. One in which I service you a bit more.”

The King resigned to panting and moaning as Prometheus mouth, tongue and hand worked their way through him, with the Dragon’s other hand busy jerking himself off, the desire he had built-up finally getting closer and closer to releasing.

“Ah… Prometheus… I’m… I’m gonna.”

The Dragon fully understood the warning, but kept going anyway. His own lust finally released before Euden’s could, staining the bedsheets, his chest, and Euden’s thighs, making a muffled moan come from Prometheus as he kept working his mouth, before finally making the King share that feeling.

Thankfully not loud enough for others to hear outside, the pleasure-filled noise that came from the King gave Prometheus a feeling of satisfaction as he swallowed the seed that filled up his mouth.

… Did he just feel a sudden surge of energy from that? He did hear that bodily fluids could be mana filled, or was it just the sheer delight over getting to take it this far?

“Prome…”

Looking up to his beloved, which still had a deep blush on his face as he finished panting, Prometheus smiled. It was incredibly rare to see Euden blush, nevermind to this level, so suffice to say he was treasuring this.

“So? Did I do good enough?”

“Yes.” Euden confirmed. “You did great.”

“Hurmph. You can expect me to go even better next time. Well, if you want to have a next time.” He move upwards from the spot in bed he was at, and planted another kiss on the King’s mouth, only remembering too late what he just used his mouth for when the kiss came ever-so-slightly sticky. “Ah, sorry. I should have-”

Another kiss, this time from Euden, shut him up.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind.”

Prometheus nodded, before laying his head on Euden’s chest for a bit.

“... I should go clean myself up. And, uh, hide the bedsheets in the middle of the laundry. I kinda made a mess out of both.”

“Uhum.” Euden softly nodded. “I’ll help you with both. But let’s just stay like this a bit longer, ok?”

Well, he couldn’t object to that.


End file.
